


Chance to Say Goodbye

by KingLev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bio dad au, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Threats of Violence, bc normally Kysei isn't actually Ama's dad, but i promise it doesn't get graphic, but it's bc its a very sad very angsty au, its an angst au, sorry for that one, this one is gonna be heavy heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLev/pseuds/KingLev
Summary: Being the leader of the biggest Mafia around is dangerous, especially for a man with only his daughter left. He cherishes her more than anything else in his entire life, and she's been taken.





	Chance to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY
> 
> I wrote it in like an hour after my friend goes "Gang au where Kysei is the leader and Ama doesn't know and gets killed" and I fucking went for it. This may eventually get more chapters but don't count on it

" _ **Where is my daughter!**_ " Kysei yelled as he threw pencils, papers, and other small objects off his desk. Two of his executives, two people Ama thought were just her aunt and uncle, had gone to pick her up from school like they did everyday. But today when they, just June, had come back he found out she was taken. Immediately upon hearing that Kysei cursed, began yelling, and tossing things off his desk. 

"Boss, we aren't sure." June said, pulling a paper from her pocket. "I tried to call this number while taking Boulevard to the hospital since he got shot but when they heard I wasn't you they hung up. I tried again and they told me they refuse to speak to anyone but you. I tried calling you, and got no answer, but by then I was already on my way back here. I'm so sorry. I tried to go after them before dealing with Boulevard but," June paused, shifting around nervously "As soon as I pulled my gun they had one to her and I couldn't take that chance."   
  
Kysei took in a deep breath and sat down at his desk, trying to calm himself. Except it was almost impossible. Someone had taken his daughter and shot one of his executives. He bounced his leg, running a hand through his hair. His daughter, **_hi **s** daughter!_** Someone had the gall, the audacity to attack _his_ family! They were going to pay, Kysei would make sure of it. 

\-- 

It had been three days. _Three days_. The first one they refused to talk while implying they were hurting Ama, _his baby_ , the reason he had always been so careful to hide who he was. Whenever he went about business with other groups he wore dust mask, glasses, even went as far as to hide his obvious scars with makeup. He didn't want anyone to be able to recognize him. On the second day it turned out they didn't know who he was. "They" were the next biggest gang compared to Kyseis'. They had simply thought Ama was the daughter of a very rich man who they wanted to use to get money. It wasn't until Kysei spoke, when he immediately demanded she be returned or his gang would wipe them out, that they found out. A smarter gang would have backed off, let her go, apologized and vanished. Forever. They, however, seemed to think this meant they had all the leverage and they acted stupidly. Too stupidly. 

The third day is what changed everything. Kysei had managed to track down the other gang. He had his three top executives on their way to get his daughter. All while Kysei sat on the phone, bargaining and yelling threats amongst his negotiations. Every time he agreed they tried for more. A mistake on their part. The longer this took the less nice Kysei was willing to be in the end. 

It didn't help that he had been sent pictures of her with too many scratches, cuts, too much blood for a ten year old, sitting limp in a chair. He had only been given about ten minutes of speaking to her as she _**cried**_. He tried his best to calm her down over the phone but it didn't work. His office walls had three new holes after that phone call. But Teddy had seen the pictures, listened in on the phone call, he was sure most of it was fake. A scare tactic. Something they just needed to look real, so Kysei would panic and give in. It was shortly after that that Kysei had Teddy, June, and Suburb on their way to her, to save his daughter. 

When they finally, _finally_ , found her Teddy had been right. At first. She was sat in a room with only a gang members, likely grunts. They were easily taken down and Ama was there. She didn't look nearly as bad as the images they had been sent to Kysei made her look. Except she wasn't moving. Suburb had tried to call Kysei to let him know they had found Ama but Teddy made him hang up before Kysei could answer and ask to speak to her. Someone had hit her too hard with something blunt. She was actually bleeding, or had been, from the back of her head. All three of the executives knew this was going to be bad. 

\-- 

"Kysei." Teddy said quietly, calmly, as he walked into Kyseis office. He was holding Ama to him like she was a baby. His jacket wrapped around her, and his hand very gently cradling her head. 

"Ama!" Kysei immediately jumped up, from his desk chair. He had been between pacing or sitting and bouncing his leg as he waited for some sort of news. And now they were here! He quickly made his way to Teddy, not at all noticing how none of his executives wanted to make eye contact. Or just how gently his daughter was being held. 

"Kysei. I... I'm so sorry." Teddy was the only one who would look at him now. And when Kysei looked back he saw the pain, the tears and when he looked at Ama he saw she wasn't moving. _At all_.  

The entire world, _his_ entire world fell apart. His knees went weak, he felt sick to his stomach, and his entire body was shaking. Kysei carefully took Ama from Teddy, cradling her just like he had been. They had tried to clean her up some before coming back to Kysei. Wiped away any dirt or blood, brushed out her hair, but there was only so much they could do. She still looked too pale, she didn't look like she should. Tears streamed down Kyseis face like they never had before. He fell to his knees holding Ama to his chest, wishing she would wake up. He pressed his face against her head, _**begging** _her to get up. But it didn't work. 

They were going to pay. _Everybody was going to pay._


End file.
